Raven's Gang
by GirlAnachornism
Summary: Multi chapter and BBxRae.Alternative Reality.Raven, a high school student, gang member and killer. Read on. Mix of angst, romance, action


Raven's Gang.

Author: Girl Anachronism

Summary: Multi chapter and BBxRae.Alternative Reality.Raven,a high school student, gang member and killer. Read on.

Lemon later on! Yay Lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...but they own me.

Raven: Wheres my Girl Anachronism? Come here! Good girl! Were taking a walk! holds up leash

Me: Yes master!

Raven Roth's (17) hatred was at its peak. Her eyes burned with angry tears, and she held them back, biting her bleeding lip. Her father, who was towering over her, was once again yelling. Raven stood there quietly, waiting for him to stop yelling; silently thinking of ways to murder him without getting caugth.She was very good at that. That is what you learn first if you're in a gang.

Oh yes. Raven is in gang. One of the best gangs out there, the Teen Titans gang. She was one of they're best and cold, not how a seventeen year old should act like. She could blast a guy's brains out without a second thought. All in the name of justice. They weren't a regular gang, they were the good guys...but it didn't mean they were nice to people. Raven was the least social, even isolating herself from her gang. Only one person ever got her to smile; only he could make her talk. And it was love for her, but with this obstacle, with this hatred she felt towards her father, she could never tell him how she felt. She was dirty, and she knew it. And even if she told him, he would probably think of her as weak, for not taking down her father who did horrible things to her-

SLAP.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU GIRL!YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME!LIFT YOUR HEAD UP!"

"Yes sir."

"That tone of yours..." Masao Roth, nicknamed Trigon by friends for his demonic behavior, growled."I don't like it. Change it."

"And how will I do that..._Sir_?" Raven said, unable to hold back the hatred in her voice.Masao slapped her again, harder this time, sending her flying towards the couch, her lip bleeding even worse.

"You know what I think? I think you want me to teach you a lesson like I did a week ago," Trigon said in a dangerously low voice.

"No..." Raven's eyes widended.She was not expecting this. It was the middle of the day. "You can't do this! I-I'll scream!"

"The reason my hands are so big...to cover that mouth of yours," Trigon's eyes shone with an evil Raven thought only she held. His hand fit perfectly over her mouth, muffling all sound coming out of it. With his other hand, he traveled all over her body, stopping at the button on her pants. He undid her pants, and his own, and looking at her eyes which were now visibly filled with hatred, full of tears of anger and fear.

"Yes, fear me. Hate me. It gets me in the mood."

And with that, Raven's torture began.

-----Teen Titans----------TeEn tItAnS--------T.T-----

Raven was at school tomorrow, just to escape her monster of a father. It was hard to walk, for her private area was aching from what her father did.

"Damn Trigon...DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Raven yelled, earning total silence in the cafeteria and people staring. Raven gave them a gaze which if looks could kill; the janitor would have one heck of a job cleaning tonight. They continued to stare until she said, "What the hell are you all looking at!" Not wanting to piss her off even more (because when she was really mad, things tended to break) they returned to their lunch activities. She sat at a table near the corner, waiting for her gang to show up.Suddenly, a voice was heard above her.

"Why did you scream?"

Raven's head shot up, looking up to see a pair of lush green eyes and unusually pointy ears (Raven was sure he had animal D.N.A somewhere in him...) 'I mean, their not to pointy, and from far away they look normal...maybe his parents experimented on him...'

"-Ven. Raavveeennn...HEELLLOOO!" The boy stared at Raven. She snapped out of her thougths.

"Huh? What is it Garfield?" She said in monotone.

Garfield Logan (17) simply shook his head, and sat down. "You were lost in your head again. You always do that when you're with me, but not with anyone else. I'm beginning to think you don't like me," and to her amazment, his somewhat pointy ears SOMEHOW drooped, and she stared. 'A human can't do that. That just proves my point; he DOES have animal DNA, oh shit.But that is so cute. It makes me wanna...touch his ears. It makes me...it makes me want to...HIT something...' Raven suddenly realized that her emotions were once again running wild. She couldn't lose control, something...or someone...could break...and get hurt...

She took a deep breath...and exhaled.

"Now,where did you get that idea?"She asked.

"What idea?To cheat on the test?Doesn't everyone get that idea once in a while?" Garfield asked,confused.

"W-what? Didn't you stopped talking when you said That you thougth I didn't like you?"

"No! I later said I know you do,or else I'd be dead!(Like all those other guys...) That just proves my point! You don't pay attention to me!" Garfield said.

"Beast Boy! How many times have I told you...don't yell at our 'secret weapon'," Gang leader Robin's (18) voice was heard from across the table.He smirked at Raven as if he was teasing her. In a friendly matter of course.

"Yeah 'Beast Boy'.Don't anger the gang's best killer," she decided to play along.

"Why are you calling me Beast Boy during the day? I'm Garfield rigth now.I would like to keep my identity secret. Hmph!"He fake pouted.

Robin laughed. Raven gave a invinsible smile. (well if you look rreeaalll close you can see it...but you have to be her boy friend to see it.Or girlfriend.which is why I can see it! Ha!)

"You sound like you are a super hero,Friend Garfield," Kori (18) voiced out sitting next to Robin.

"We are! We are protecters of the weak,saviors of the humans,avengers of the abused-"Raven cringed at those words.'Abuse...' She looked at her hands on her lap. 'Guess you can't avenge them all...' "And all that awsome stuff. We just have to do it in a gang," he finished his rant.

"Talking about the gang...we just got a hint a figth is going to start around 11 pm. It's the the Hive and The Devils," his voice lowered,and he glanced around."We meet at the 39th street,and try to break it up before anything-"

"Are you still caught on that 'violence isn't always the answer' shit?"Raven intruppted. "You know damn well that noone will learn not to start fucking figths near innocent people unless you beat them senseless!" Amazing that she said all of this in a semi-quiet montone.

"Raven not this again...you know the rules..." Robin sighed.

"Hmph! The only reason I joined this gang was to beat the crap of all those who deserve it. To my standards,those bastards deserve it.If we waste one second talking to them,it could mean the end of someone's life,"she glared at Robin,who glared back.

"The same could be said if we ambush them," he said calmly.

Raven sighed,and left the table,walking ackwardly.

Kori,who had stayed quiet,said she would follow Raven and calm her down.

Raven was sitting outside at the courtyard,where noone could see her,alone.She sighed,and wondered why she liked figthing so much.That was also why she wanted to figth first,ask questions later.It was better than drugs,that feeling she got,the adredaline pulsing all over her body,the sigth of blood giving her a rush like nothing else.To herself,she grinned wickedly,remembering the last loser who tried to figth with her.He died in a pool of his blood around...say ten seconds into that scrap.

'I proably got this from Trigon...' she thougth.She covered her eyes with her small,pale hands.

"Raven?"

She looked up to see Kori."Yeah,did you need something Starfire?"

"No.I came to make sure you are...O.K?" Kori said,in her usuall innocent voice. From the looks of her you would not believe she is actually one of the strongests figthers of the Teen Titans,her speed,endurance,and power all combining to make her punches deadly on impact.She is one of the few who don't use weapons to figth.

"I'm Ok Star. It's just that...well...my emotions are getting the best of me...again," Raven sighed once more.You see,she has this...'condition'. Raven at a young age has been abused by her father.She thougth that if she learned to not feel,to keep a cool head,she could surviveShe also grew a passion for figthing,possibly because her father was also a gangster growing up.As she grew,it was getting harder to keep her emotions in check,and her emotions and her figthing spirits combined.As a result,every time she would feel a powerful emotion,she had to see blood,she had to figth.Her blood would boil,and the rush would be overwhelming.By the time she would have herself in check,someone was surely dead.Someone innocent,most of the time.And she didn't like that.She wanted to protect the innocent.Not kill them.

"Oh,Friend Raven,"Kori picked her up,and sat Raven on her lap.Kori was the only one Raven trusted enough to allow her to touch her,and talk to her.She knew why Raven could not afford to be nice.And Raven was glad that not only was she ok with that,and put herself in danger to be her friend,she was also very strong.Strong enough that if Raven would ever go out of controll again,like a year back,she was strong enough to hold her back.Raven smiled another faint smile,and snuggled up to Star's warmth.

That was when Star started kissing her.'Another advantge to having Kori as a friend...I can let out all my sexual desires on her,'Raven thought.She liked having friends with benifiets. Besides,if it were anyone else but Kori,they would be dead.Raven got violent during times like these,sexual desires being another emotion that made Raven love the color of blood.

Kori deepened the kiss,leaning into her until Raven's back was on the bench,and Kori had thigh between Raven's opened legs.She explored the small cave that was Raven's mouth,and her tounge found Raven's,and the battled for dominance.

Star won.

By this time,Raven had slipped a hand inside Kori's shirt,gropping her firm breasts,causing Kori to moan into Raven's mouth.She pinched the red head's nipples,which were already hard from the gropping.She pinched,flicked,rubbed,did anything to Star's nipples to hear her moan.Raven liked her moans.They turned her on.

She started seeing red,and her hands wanted to suddenly grab Starfire's hair,and throw her to the ground.Raven closed her eyes,and calmed herself down.

Starfire suddenly broke the kiss,and removed Raven's shirt and bra,and licked her nipples.

"Aahh! Star,it's the middle of the day!And were at school!" Raven exclaimed.

"So? That hasn't stopped us before," Starfire looked up from Raven's little nipples.

"True,but last time we were in a locked classroom.We are in the courtyard,were students walk by!"

"We are lucky you choose to sit in a dark corner were noone walks by," Kori simply stated.

"...You Rave gave up.

"Gladly,"Kori said,returning to her job.Raven moaned loudly.'With those moans,Friend Raven,we will get caught.' She smiled to herself,with a mouth full of breast.Her hands traveled,reaching Rae's pants.

Raven was once again seeing red.Kori was an expert when it came to turning her on.She bit her lip,and blood started trickling down,but it did nothing to calm her.The desire to get up and break something,may it be a window or bone,was becoming ovewhelming.Until Starfire grabbed her crotch.She screamed in pain,and lept up,rubbing her aching crotch.

"Raven,what's wrong?" Kori was confused,when she usually did that,she would earn a groan,or a really loud moan.Why should today be diffrent? Raven was acting strange,she was on edge,more angry than usuall,and sad...it hit her. "Raven?"

She looked away.She already knows.

"Was it your father again?" Raven nodded.Kori looked down."Put on your shirt," Raven took it.

"I'm sorry Star..."

"For what?"

"...Uumm..stopping?" Raven had noticed Starfire looked sad.

"That is not why I am sad Raven.Why don't you do something about him?You know you can!" She looked down again. "And please tell me when that happens again. You may not want me to intefere,but I would like to know...in case you get to..."

"Angry? Sad? Emotional? So you can hold me back?"

"Yes."

"Allrigth.I will. Just because I have a shitty life doesn't mean I have to give innocents one to."

"I would also like to comfort you if it happens again. But I wish you would do something about that evil man."

"I can't.Don't ask me why...I just...can't. I'm so weak," she returned to her earlier task of covering her eyes.

"No you are not,Raven. But if you don't take action...it might lead to dire consiquences."

"Like what?"

"No idea," Kori said,very calmly. She smiled,and said in a cheery voice. "If you don't so something about it by the time we graduate...I will,my freind."

"Thanks Star," Raven gave her third faint smile for the day. A world record.


End file.
